The Proposal (I Want What I Can't Have)
by SupermanisaBoss
Summary: This is a one-shot based on my story I Want What I Cant Have. Brittany Proposes to Santana :) GP Brittany


**2019**

I am currently behind the bar at "Buck Pit" serving customers, well the few that come here during the day. Even though I Co-own this place I love to get behind the bar and serve drinks. It's 1pm on a Thursday so it isn't too busy. We also have a kitchen with excellent food, so we get people in here that just like to eat. We have a few regulars that come in everyday around lunch time, mostly older retired men. They prefer the quiet day than the loud night. We get pretty busy around 6pm. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when one of the regulars Roy comes in.

"Hey Roy" I smile "The usual?" I ask the older man as he takes a seat on a bar stool.

"Of course" he says with a wink. I smile, grabbing a glass and a bottle of Jim Beam. I fill the glass half way and put a splash of coke in it. Every time Roy comes in, he always orders a Bourbon and Coke. Santana's favorite drink is a Bourbon and Coke, the little reminder everyday makes me smile. I throw a little stirring straw in the glass and slide it to Roy on a napkin.

"Here you go. You want me to get them to whip you up some fried pickles today?" I ask him.

Roy takes a sip of his drink "Nah, I think I'm just going to stick to drinking today" he chuckles.

"Sounds good" I go back to washing some glasses and putting them off to the side.

"So today is the day, correct?" I turn around and see a huge smile on Roy's face.

I can't help but to smile too. Today is definitely the day. The day I ask Santana to be my wife. I came into work today to calm my nerves, I barely slept last night. When Santana was getting ready for work this morning I almost blurted it out. She's just so beautiful and she makes me so happy.

"Yes, Roy. Today is the day" I wink placing a clean glass down turning my full attention to the older man.

"What are you doing at work then?" He asked as he took another drink.

"That's what I said" I hear someone say. I look up and see Puck walking up to the bar, taking a seat next to Roy. "I told her not to come in, she needs to prepare for tonight" Puck shrugs looking over at Roy with a head shake.

"I don't need to prepare. All we're doing is going to Pacific Park and getting a bite to eat. I have it all planned out. I needed to be here or I would lose my mind. I need to keep myself distracted" I say as I lean my arms on the bar top.

"Isn't it a little chilly to go to Pacific Park?" Puck asked looking up at me.

"Kinda, but Santana likes the cold. She likes when she can bundle up in cute clothes and cling to me for warmth. Trust me, If I thought Santana wouldn't want to go to Pacific Park, we wouldn't be going."

Puck smiles at my response. He's always testing me.

"You got the ring already?" Roy asks.

"Yep. Picked it up last week. Another reason why I need to be here, rings aren't cheap" I laugh going back to the dirty glasses.

"Yeah okay. I just hope she says yes" Puck says.

"Oh she will. I've seen the way that girl looks at you Brittany. There is no way she would say no" Roy shakes his head and smacks Puck on his arm.

"Thanks Roy" I smile. I place the last glass in the sink and head towards the back room. I go to grab a pack of Bud Light to fill the cooler.

"You know she's going to say yes Britt" I hear Puck say behind me.

I sigh "I really hope so" I say turning towards him, leaning against a shelf.

"You've been together for like 3 years dude, she wouldn't waste all this time with you if she didn't plan on marrying you. You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me" Puck says with a smile. I know I'm being silly thinking she may not say yes. I know she loves me and I know I make her happy, I just can't help but have a little doubt and feel a little nervous.

"I know, I'm just being weird" I say walking out with the beer.

* * *

I'm hanging out on the couch in Santana and Is apartment watching TV. Santana usually gets home around 4:30 on Thursdays, it is currently 3:30. Santana knows tonight is date night, so she won't be hanging out after class to grade any papers.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for her-

"Brittany" I hear Santana's sexy voice whisper as I feel her hand caress my cheek.

I slowly open my eyes and am met with beautiful brown eyes, a few inches down and I am also met with my girlfriends beautiful cleavage. I can see right down her blouse.

I sit up "You give all your kids this show?" I tease moving my hand up to flick my finger at her partially open blouse.

Santana giggles before moving to straddle my thighs "I don't bend that low to speak with my students, well maybe for the hot ones" She shrugs while moving her arms around my neck.

I move my hands to her hips, pulling her flush against me "You better not" I whisper before connecting our lips in a slow sweet kiss.

"We still going out tonight?" Santana asks as she pulls back. I feel my hands twitch at her sides. I am totally gonna ruin this.

"Yeah we are. If you still want to?" I lean up to peck her lips.

Santana smiles standing up "Of course I want to" She moves her hands to her blouse, slowly opening each button revealing her chest and taunt abdomen. Jesus, she is sexy.

I clear my throat "Well we're leaving at 6, you're gonna need to dress semi warm" I smile standing up.

"Why?" Santana asked as she makes her way to our bedroom.

"We're going to be outside most of the time, wouldn't want you to get cold" I shrug taking off my own shirt. I reach down to unbutton my pants "You want to shower together?"

"I think we'd get more dirty than clean" Santana says as she removes her own pants. I look down at her toned thighs, feeling my mouth go dry.

"I don't see a problem with that" I walk towards her, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I move my hands from her waist to the back of her thighs. Santana gets my hint by throwing her arms around my neck as I pick her up, loving the way her legs feel wrapped around me.

"Me either" Santana whispers against my mouth as I make my way towards our bathroom, I really hope she says yes. I can't imagine my life without this woman.

* * *

"Pacific Park?!" Santana squeals as we climb out of my car.

I look over at her and smile, she has to say yes.

"Yeah. I thought it would be fun to come here" I shrug as she walks around the car to tangle our fingers together.

"I love this place. I haven't been here in _so_ long. Thank you" She whispers leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Anything for you" I smile, squeezing her hand a little. "Shall we eat?" I start walking towards the park. It actually feels pretty nice out tonight.

"Yes. I think we should go to the Beach Burger like we did on our first date" she smiles up at me before dragging me in the direction of the burger place. She doesn't really have to drag me, I would follow her anywhere.

We get to the Beach Burger, once we receive our food we head to a table in the corner.

"How was work today?" I ask her as I take a bite of my burger.

Santana swallows her bite before speaking "It was good, I assigned a paper. The students weren't too thrilled about it, it's actually a really easy paper."

I laugh "Says the person who assigned it" Santana scoffed and threw a fry at me.

"Whatever, I would have been happy with this paper back in college. It is seriously that easy" Santana shrugs eating a fry.

"What do they have to write about?" I ask taking a sip of my milkshake. Yes, I still love Milkshakes.

"The essay question was 'Pretend you woke up one day and there were no rules. People could suddenly do whatever they wanted. Explain what the world would be like, and how people would be affected by it.' I told them to use their imaginations, i mean if the world was that way, it would be literal chaos." Santana shrugs.

"The world would probably be just one big Purge" I laugh.

"See? Easy. You say it would be one big Purge, all you have to do is explain what a Purge is and how that would affect the people and the world" Santana shrugs once again. I guess it does sound easy.

"I guess that doesn't sound too hard" I finish my burger.

"It's not, they just want to be lazy. Anyway, how about you? How was work?"

"Good, wasn't too busy. Spent a lot of time behind the bar" I shrug taking a sip of my shake.

"You love being behind the bar" Santana smiles, finishing her meal "What next?"

"I-I was thinking we could go on the F-Ferris Wheel?" I stutter out. Fuck, calm down.

Santana looks up at me with a small smile "I would love that" she whispers.

We gather our trash, throwing it away. I grab Santana's hand, tangling our fingers together as we make our way towards the Ferris wheel.

When we get to the ride, there's a lot of people. The sign above the line says there's a 30 minute wait. I'm kind of glad, I am super nervous. I never thought I would want to marry someone, I never thought I would find someone like Santana. I rub my hand down my thigh to clear some sweat before slowly reaching my hand in the inside pocket of my jacket. Gotta make sure I have the ring, I let out a breath when I feel my fingers grasp the small box.

"You okay?" Santana asks while looking up at me.

I nod my head with a smile "I'm perfect" I lean down to peck her lips.

"You aren't scared this time right?" Santana teases squeezing my arm.

"Not with you" I wink, walking forward in the line.

I look up to the operating station and see my boy John. John is a regular at the bar, when I told him I planned to propose to Santana he freaked. I promised him free drinks for a week if he would stop the Ferris wheel when Santana and I were at the top. He immediately accepted that deal. Him and his boyfriend Kurt can't wait to come to the wedding.

When we get closer to the front of the line I feel my heart start to beat faster. It almost feels like it could jump right out of my chest. Shit, this is nerve wracking.

"Evening folks" I hear John say. I look up and see he's speaking to me and Santana. I must have spaced out for a second.

"Hey John, how's it going?" Santana asked him as he took our tickets.

"Oh, it's going" John smiles giving me a wink.

Santana smiles dragging me to a seat. We climb in, pulling the bar in front of us. I make sure to sit to Santana's right so I can easily pull the ring out of my pocket. Once the ride starts moving Santana interlocks our fingers and leans into me.

"It's so pretty" Santana whispers "Last time we got on here, you were scared shitless" She chuckles leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I laugh before taking a deep breath looking straight ahead. We're almost to the top.

I disconnect my hand with hers and throw my arm over her shoulders. I lean in to kiss her temple "I love you" I whisper against her head.

I feel Santana lean more into me "I love you too" she pulls her head back to connect our lips in a sweet kiss. Santana moves her hand to the back of my neck pulling me closer as she swipes her tongue on my bottom lip. I tilt my head allowing her tongue to tangle with mine, I swallow the low moan Santana lets slip out. I love this woman, I could kiss her for...forever.

I pull back with a pop "Marry Me" I blurt out. I feel the Ferris wheel stop, we're at the top.

Santana pulls back with wide eyes as her grip on my neck tightens.

I clench my eyes shut. Such an idiot, you weren't suppose to ask like that. Just like I did when I asked her to be with my girlfriend. There's just something about her that makes me crazy, I can't help it.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted it out" I remove my arm from Santana's shoulders with a deep sigh. I rub my hand down my face and take a deep breath. I look over at Santana "I love you Santana. I feel like I've loved you for forever. You make me happy and I am so lucky to have you in my life. You make me feel things that I have never experienced In my life, you changed me" I reach up to wipe the lone tear from Santana's cheek.

I reach into my pocket to pull out the little black box.

"I love you Santana Lopez, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I grab the top of the box pulling it back to reveal her ring "Will you Marry Me?" I look up to her as she looks down to the box with her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck, she's gonna say no. Its too soon, i shouldn't have asked yet. I think I'll just jump off this Ferr-

"Yes" I hear whispered.

I clear my throat "What?"

Santana looks up with a beaming smile "Yes Brittany, I will marry you" she says as she throws her arms around my neck. I grasp the ring box as I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze. Did she really just agree to be my wife?

Santana pulls back sliding her hands to my cheeks, pulling my face down to connect our lips. Fuck I love this woman.

Santana pulls back with a pop. I slowly open my eyes, smiling when I see the tears form in her eyes.

"You okay?" I ask as I wipe away her tears.

Santana grabs my hand bringing it to her lips "I'm perfect" She whispers placing a small kiss to my palm.

I open the box back up and take the ring out, I grab Santana's left hand and slowly slide the ring on. Perfect fit.

"It's gorgeous Brittany" Santana gushes.

"Gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman" I wink leaning in to peck her lips.

I lean over the bar "Good to go John" I yell, smiling back at Santana. Once the ride starts back up I reach over to interlock my fingers with my fiancee's.

* * *

Santana and I head back to our apartment immediately. Nothing like some good loving to end this perfect night.

As soon as we get inside Santana slams me against the front door, sliding her hands in my hair.

"I love you" she says before pulling my head down to connect our lips in a passionate kiss.

I push Santana back sliding my hands from her waist to the back of her thighs. Santana wraps her arms around my neck as I swiftly pick her up.

"I love you too" I mumble against her plump lips as I make my way towards our bedroom.

When we reach our destination I toss Santana on the bed, laughing at her cute squeal. I look down at my woman. Hair everywhere, rosy cheeks, swollen lips. She is pure perfection and she is marrying me. _Me_. I can't believe it. I really can't.

Santana shoots up from the bed, removing her jacket before grabbing at my pants making fast work of my button and zipper. She grabs the waistband of my jeans and boxers pulling them down in one tug. I groan when I my dick shoots up slapping me in the stomach. Santana smiles looking up shooting me a wink.

Santana grasps my dick with her left hand, slowly stroking it up and down. I look down at her with hooded eyes as she leans in to swirl her tongue around the tip. I throw my head back with a groan. I hear Santana chuckle before she starts moving her head up and down, taking all of me.

"Fuck" I moan, moving my hand to the back of her head. When my dick hit the back of her throat, she swallowed. Fuck, it feels so good. I grip her hair pushing her head, begging her to go faster. Santana picked up the pace, swallowing each time I hit her throat. "I'm gonna come" I pant, moving my left hand to her shoulder to keep my balance.

Santana pulls back with a pop, stroking me with her hand "Come baby" She whispers before placing her mouth back on me. She moves up and down sucking hard on the tip every time.

"F-Fuck" I moan, I grasp her hair tighter, bucking my hips. Santana moves her hand to my balls, massaging them as she takes the tip into her mouth "San-" I moan as I shoot my load in her pretty mouth.

Santana pulls back with a smile, reaching up to wipe some cum off her bottom lip. So sexy. Santana stood up from the bed to remove her shirt. Oh God her tits. She leans into peck my lips before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her beautiful legs.

As I watch her undress I feel my dick start to harden back up. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it off my body, throwing it across the room. Santana giggles before reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, yes please. I lean into kiss her sliding my hands up her body to grope her tits. Santana moans in my mouth, biting my bottom lip as she pulls back. I reach behind me to unclasp my bra, dropping it next to hers.

Santana grabs my neck pulling me with her to fall back on the bed. I land between her legs, never disconnecting my lips from hers. I slide my hand down her body grasping her thigh pulling it over my hip. I swallow Santana's moan when I grind my hips into hers. I pull back to lean on my heels as I move my hands to the waist of her panties. I slowly pull them down her legs, never breaking eye contact with her. I love this woman.

"I love you" I whisper before laying flat on my stomach grabbing her right leg, hooking it over my shoulder. I lean forward placing a delicate kiss to her clit. Santana moans, moving her hand to my hair.

"I love you too" She moans, bucking her hips up. Moving my hand to her hip to keep her steady, I lick from her ass all the way to her clit taking it in my mouth with a suck. "Fuck" she pants grasping at the sheets by her head.

I suck her clit into my mouth as I make fast strong strokes against it with my tongue. I love the way she tastes. I slide my hand down and slowly insert two fingers. Santana moans arching her back, pushing my face into her more with her hand.

I start thrusting fast as I curl my fingers every time I'm knuckle deep. As I curl my fingers I nip at her clit "Shit" Santana squeaks, tightening her thighs around me "I'm gonna come." I smile before picking up the pace of my fingers, one more nip-"F-fuuck" Santana curses tightening her grip in my hair as she fucks my face. I pull back to wipe her cum off my chin. Santana lays there with her eyes closed, chest heaving. Beautiful.

I hover over her with my left hand by her head and my right hand grasping my dick. I'm so hard it hurts. I lean down to connect our lips in my favorite kiss as I move my hips, hitting her clit with the tip of my dick. Santana moans moving her hands to my back while sliding her tongue in my mouth. I lean down on my forearm as I slowly enter her, so tight. Once I'm bottomed out I stop, I look down at her with a smile.

"You're beautiful" I whisper against her lips placing a kiss there.

"You always say that" she smiles scratching her nails up and down my back.

"And I always will, for as long as you'll let me" I place a kiss to her forehead as I start up a steady pace with my hips.

Santana moans "How does forever sound?" She whispers as she digs her nails into my skin when I hit her spot.

"It sounds-" I groan when I feel her pussy clench around me "Amazing." I lean down to place one more kiss against her lips before sitting up and grasping her hips. "Fuck you are s-so tight" I moan, picking my pace up. Santana moves her hands to my ass pulling me towards her as she lifts her hips.

"Faster" she demands. I grab her legs throwing them over my shoulders, I cross my arms just under her knees and start slamming into her. Santana throws her head back with a moan "F-fuck babe, j-just like t-that" she pants "So c-close." I slide a hand down to her clit, making fast tight circles as she whispers my name. I grip her legs hard with my left arm as I slam into her, moaning when her pussy clenches. I bite her ankle as I pinch her clit "Shi-t Fuck" Santana squeaks as she comes all over my dick.

I slide her legs from my shoulders, leaning back over her body to place a chaste kiss against her lips. I move my arms under her back to grasp her shoulders as I widen our legs. Fuck, so deep.

Santana grabs my head crashing our lips together as I start my hips back up. I know I hit her spot when her nails dig into my back, I start to thrust faster now that I hit her spot.

"Fuck Brittany" she pants "You f-feel so g-good baby" I wince when she digs her nails harder into me. I lean down taking her nipple into my mouth "Mhm" Santana moves one of her hands to my hair, pushing me further into her chest. Her beautiful chest. I tug her nipple with my teeth as I thrust harder. The way we're laying make her boobs squish together, makes me wanna bury my face in them. Fuck.

"I'm close" I pant against her sweaty chest "Fuck." Santana moves her hands back to my ass, pulling me hard against her. I reach down once again to make tight circles on her clit, groaning when she takes my bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fuck me" she pants. I pinch her clit, moaning when she clenches around me "I'm g-gonna come" she whispers. I lean my forehead against hers, shoving my tongue in her mouth as I pinch her clit one last time "God F-fuck" Santana squeaks against my lips as she comes around my dick and down her thighs.

Santana pushes me up by my shoulders sliding her hands to my breasts, tugging on my nipples "Come for me baby" she pants.

Just a few more thrusts-"Fuck" I moan as I empty myself inside her.

Fuck that felt good. I slump down leaning my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath.

Santana leans up to press a chaste kiss against my lips, running her hand through my hair "Fuck, that was good baby" she laughs.

I sit up slowly pulling myself out of her, smiling at the mess we made.

I look up at her with a smile "Fuck yeah it was" I laugh going to lay down beside her. Santana instantly lays her head on my chest, throwing her arm and leg over my body.

"You proposed to me" she whispers. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I did" I smile moving my hand up and down her sweaty back.

"We're getting married" she whispers once again.

"We are" I lean down to press a kiss to her hair, closing my eyes with a huge smile on my face.

 **Thoughts? Let me know If I should make more one shots. Like of them finding out their pregnant, and when they have the baby. Or let me know this totally sucked ass and that I don't need to do anymore of them. Haha let me know! Much Love!**


End file.
